


The One Where Stiles Learns Derek Isn't Really A Sourwolf

by donttouchmeimdylanocryin



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is actually nice, Drunkenness, Favors, Fluff, M/M, SUCK IT, Stiles is 18, Underage Drinking, and Movies, derek is 22, i am bad at tagging, i guess, on Stiles' part, scream, the series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmeimdylanocryin/pseuds/donttouchmeimdylanocryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dad somehow screwed up the TV at the house and a new show is premiering tonight that I really wanted to watch and I can't live stream it on my laptop and everybody else is busy, so that leaves you... Can I watch my show here and then I will get out of your way, I swear. I just really-," Derek cuts off Stiles' over-needed explanation by placing a hand on his elbow.</p><p>"Of course you can watch it here. You do know that you're not always in my way, right?" Derek smiles softly as he pulls his hand back. Stiles can't help but stare at the usually broody werewolf. His mouth fall open a little, waiting for Derek to say 'psych' or 'if you don't get out of my loft, I will rip your throat out with my teeth' or anything along those lines.</p><p> </p><p>(Or, Stiles' TV isn't working so Derek's lets him watch his show at his loft, but it turns into a movie marathon of sorts and they get sorta drunk and fall asleep together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Learns Derek Isn't Really A Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt post I cannot find. But I really liked the idea and maybe(???!???) there will be more. If I get around to it. THANK FOR READING. Leave me comments, I will reply to all of them. <3
> 
> (Sorry for any errors, all mistakes are my own.)

Derek knew it was Stiles before he even pulled into the parking lot. The Jeep has a very distinct sound (death, it sounds like death) and then there is the erratic heartbeat getting louder and louder as the human bolted up the stairs.

Derek opens the loft door before Stiles gets the chance to knock, causing him to fall into the doorway. 

"Agh! I hate when you do that." Stiles catches himself on the door frame and has his other hand dramatically clutching his chest. Derek tries not to roll his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek waves an arm, inviting him inside.

"I have a tiny, itty bitty favor to ask of you," Stiles walks to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. Derek tries not to notice how he is completely fine with Stiles making himself at home. (He also tries not to notice how it tugs on his heart strings.) He raises an eyebrow, silently telling Stiles to continue. They take a seat at the chairs placed around the kitchen island as Stiles hydrates.

"My dad somehow screwed up the TV at the house and a new show is premiering tonight that I really wanted to watch and I can't live stream it on my laptop and everybody else is busy, so that leaves you... Can I watch my show here and then I will get out of your way, I swear. I just really-," Derek cuts off Stiles' over-needed explanation by placing a hand on his elbow.

"Of course you can watch it here. You do know that you're not always in my way, right?" Derek smiles softly as he pulls his hand back. Stiles can't help but stare at the usually broody werewolf. His mouth fall open a little, waiting for Derek to say 'psych' or 'if you don't get out of my loft, I will rip your throat out with my teeth' or anything along those lines. When Derek doesn't say anything, Stiles snaps his mouth closed and narrows his eyes.

"I guess? You don't really express yourself, so I can never tell what you're thinking." Stiles shrugs, accepting Derek's honesty and slides off his chair to get more water.

"That's because I don't want you to know what I'm thinking," Derek follows him to the fridge and pulls out two beers, handing one to Stiles, who cautiously takes it as he searches for another lie. "You're eighteen. I don't care." Derek raises his eyebrows again and walks to his bedroom where his television is set up. Stiles follows and throws himself on the bed, smashing his face in the comforter.

"Dude, your bed is so comfy." If Derek didn't have 'super hearing', he wouldn't have heard Stiles.

"Yeah, now move over." Derek takes a swig of his beer and turns the television on before throwing the remote to Stiles, who barely catches it as he moves to sit against the headboard.

"You're gonna watch, too?" Stiles flips through the channels, trying to find the right one.

"Yeah, what show is it?" Derek sits against the headboard next to Stiles and watches him struggle with the beer cap. Derek wordlessly takes the bottle from him and pops the top off with a claw, handing it back.

"Thanks... Um, 'Scream'. They made the movies into a TV series. It starts in like ten minutes." Stiles explains before tasting the beer. ‘It's good’, Stiles thinks, still surprised Derek is letting him drink.

"I don't think I've seen the movies. How many are there?"

"You haven't? They're like only my favorite movie series ever. Dude, we have to watch them sometime," Stiles tries to contain as much of his excitement as possible but he's never had much luck before. "There are four. The first and the forth are the best."

"Why do you like them so much?" Derek genuinely wants to know. He finds himself becoming more and more intrigued by Stiles' interests every day.

"Well, they're kind of like a murder mystery but with the added bonus of humor, amazing dialogue- no one is safe from being murdered- and then the best part, they are constantly breaking the fourth wall." Stiles huffs out like it's the greatest thing in the world and Derek agrees but had no idea what he's agreeing to so he doesn't say anything. Everything Stiles says soaks into Derek's skin like he needs it to live. Stiles is like vitamin D except Derek could never get enough. He frowns to himself because if Stiles is the sun, he can't touch him. Stupid analogy.

Stiles hums to himself, deep in thought.

"We can record this if you want to watch the movies." Derek hopes Stiles agrees because he wants to see the look in Stiles' eye when he gets excited about something. Stiles whips his head around and grins at Derek.

"Really?! You want to watch them? With me?" Stiles now has his mouth hanging open in excitement.

 

“Sure. We can order them off pay-per-view," Derek pulls the remote out of Stiles' hand and sets the DVR to record the whole TV series and then searches for the first movie. Stiles finishes his beer as he watches Derek out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out why Derek's being so nice. 

"You want another beer?" Derek finds the movie as he finishes his wolf's bane laced beer.

"Sure, thanks." Stiles hands his empty bottle over when Derek reaches for it and follows Derek to the kitchen, hoping to find some snacks. 

"You're not allowed to drive home if you drink this one. Your father would have my head." Derek hands the new beer to him after opening it.

"Ha, he totally would," Stiles watches Derek put a small amount of wolf's bane in his drink. "Do you have any snacks?" He starts to open a cabinet when Derek points to one. 

"There is some stuff in that one." Derek leans against the counter, sipping his beer and watches Stiles pick a snack or two. He makes small noises of triumph when he finds something he likes.

They both make their way back to the bedroom and start up the movie. Stiles shares his snack and commentary throughout the first movie. Derek finds everything Stiles tells him to have some kind of insight about himself. He thinks Stiles doesn't realize how much he shares when he talks about things in great interest.

Once the first movie is over and they start the second one, Stiles starts noticing that Derek is watching him more, rather than the movie. He's pretty sure Derek doesn't even know what he's doing because he doesn't look away the few times Stiles catches him.

"Do you like it so far?" Stiles asks, his eyes still on the screen. Derek finishes his fifth beer before speaking. He can already feel a buzz and he assumes Stiles can too because it's his forth beer and Stiles is only human. He may have laced his too much...

"Mmm, yeah. They're good," Derek nods his head, slurring his words. "I'm glad you came over. All I had planned for the night was... Well, nothing actually." Derek shrugs and decides this is his last beer.

"Yeah? Good, I'm glad you're glad. You should drink more. It relaxes you. Well, don't drink too much. I'm sure too much wolfsbane is bad for you." Stiles wags his finger at Derek, who nods and lets out a wide yawn.

"Speaking of, that's your last beer. I'm pretty sure you're a lightweight and I don't think you're supposed to be drinking on Adderall?" Derek raises an eyebrow, finishing his drink.

"True, but I haven't taken my Adderall since the Nogitsune." Stiles is starting to slur his words now.

"Why not?" Derek slids down the bed further, getting comfortable. Stiles does the same, both forgetting about the movie.

"I don't know. It just doesn't sit well anymore. Like, it's supposed to help me focus but now when I focus, I think too much about stuff that I don't want to think about. Does that make sense?" Stiles laughs at his poor explanation.

"Yeah, I get it. That makes sense. Is that why you seem more agitated all the time?" Derek yawns again.

"Woah, Derek. Real talk time," Stiles teases at his sudden honestly and receives a snort and an eye roll. "And yeah, I guess. I just don't really have the patience for anything anymore." Stiles finishes quietly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah, me neither," Derek mumbles. They have both had rough lives. No matter how hard you try to fix yourself, it still changes you.

Derek closes his eyes and rolls on his side, facing Stiles.

"Are you going to sleep?" Stiles whispers, suddenly closer to Derek. He opens his eyes to find Stiles staring intently at him. His whiskey eyes wide with curiosity. Derek wants to close the distance between them but knows they are not sober enough and he doesn't want to take advantage.

"No, just resting my eyes. I'm not letting you leave, so get comfortable." Derek mostly just wants Stiles to stay the night but his sober self knows it wouldn't be a good idea to send the son of the Sheriff home with a few beers in his system.

"Yes, sir, mister sourwolf, sir." Stiles huffs out, laughing loudly at his own joke. His laugh rumbles through Derek's chest, making his wolf shiver. Stiles seems to take notice, thinking he's cold, he pulls the covers over Derek and grins as he tucks the blanket around him.

"Stop that." Derek hums, not really meaning it. He watches Stiles flip the television off and clean up the snacks before going to the bathroom and then kitchen. He comes back with two glasses of water and shoves one in Derek's face.

"Drink it all." Stiles demands and gulps his water down.

"Yes, sir, mister sourhuman, sir." Derek mocks in a voice that Stiles thinks is supposed to be an impression of him.

"Dude, you just made a joke." Stiles gapes and slides into bed next to Derek.

Derek growls playfully after setting his empty glass on the bedside table. He can't help but smile, though as he watches Stiles curl up in a ball next to him and sigh in comfort.

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek whispers fondly as he flips the lamp off. 

"Night, Der." Stiles mumbles, already half asleep and smacks his lips.

They fall asleep quickly, neither having any of the usual nightmares they suffer from night after night. When they wake up in the morning, Derek has somehow trapped Stiles underneath him but neither seems to care. They both had the best night’s sleep they've had in a long while. And that's how the routine starts. Every Friday night, it's a movie and a good night's sleep.


End file.
